


Broken Smile

by QuinnAbrams



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAbrams/pseuds/QuinnAbrams
Summary: Quinn comes back to Lima after Puck's death and says she is fine, but Artie knows better. Will Quinn break down her walls and let Artie help heal her broken heart? *Quartie* *I do not own Glee or it's characters*  *Originally published by me on FanFiction.net* IDEA CREDIT: Chloe2007
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Hi everybody! I am returning to my Quartie-loving roots for a new short multi-chapter! This idea and title was messaged to be by Chloe2007, so the credit of the title and summary goes to them! I hope you enjoy it and that you please leave me some reviews letting me know your thoughts!
> 
> I originally published this story here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13608112/1/Broken-Smile on 6/9/20, but I wanted to post it here too to reach a bigger audience!
> 
> *I don't own any of the characters that Glee created, only the ones that I have developed for the purpose of this story. All rights for Glee and its characters are owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and FOX.*

**Chapter 1**

_**QUINN** _

The world felt grey without the presence of Noah Puckerman.

His laugh was contagious, his smile could light up a room, and he was adored by everyone who knew him. He had changed since high school- he had. After he stopped tormenting other students when he joined Glee Club and put more effort into his studies, it was like a switch flipped inside of him. He was more likable, confident, and fun to be around. Like everyone, he took Finn's death pretty hard. The loss of his best friend and partner-in-crime since childhood rocked him to his very core. Finn had always kept him grounded, and now he was just… gone. Puck joined the Air Force to cope and ended up coming home a more disciplined and pleasant person.

It was that newfound authority and self-reliance he possessed that Quinn Fabray had found herself drawn to after she called things off with that stuck-up trust fund brat, Biff McIntosh. During the week that they had returned to Lima to celebrate Mr. Schue's 100th lesson in Glee Club, she had fallen head over heels for the former bad boy. After singing a duet to P!nk's "Just Give Me A Reason" in front of their friends, Quinn and Puck had decided to take things slow; sure, they had a daughter, but they had never _actually_ dated. Since he wasn't being deployed anywhere, Puck relocated to New Haven, Connecticut so that he could be close to Quinn as she studied at Yale.

However, four years later, tragedy struck the perfect pink bubble they had been living in. And that tragedy was a distracted driver- specifically one who was texting while driving- who collided with Puck's pickup truck while he was on his way to get some milk for their morning bowls of cereal.

The circumstance itself was enough to send Quinn into an episode of PTSD, as it was so similar to that of her accident back in high school. But nothing had prepared her for the moment when the police came knocking on her door to tell her that her beloved boyfriend was gone. The officers had held her as she sobbed and assured her that he died on impact, meaning that he probably didn't feel a thing. As if that was somehow supposed to lessen her pain. But he was gone. The innocent life of a twenty-four-year-old man. The love of her life.

Quinn had worked up the courage to call Puck's mom and deliver the heartbreaking news. Through tears, the older woman whispered a traditional Hebrew blessing, translating to "Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King of the universe, the Judge of Truth". Both women wept on opposite ends of the phone- one grieving her baby boy, and the other, her soulmate. Quinn had flown back to Ohio to help plan Noah's services and be of support to his poor mother.

By the time his funeral came around exactly a week after the accident, Quinn was all cried out. She didn't have any tears left to shed. She woke up in her childhood bedroom and put on her black dress and a single strand of pearls. She curled her hair and did her makeup like it was any other day. But it wasn't. After today, she would never be in the presence of her boyfriend again.

Judy Fabray had tried her best to help Quinn that morning, but her daughter refused. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts, despite how dangerous of a place her mind was at the moment. As Quinn stared at her reflection in the mirror, she hardly recognized the woman she was just eight days ago. Her porcelain skin now had a ghostly pallor, and she had bags under her eyes that no amount of concealer could adequately cover. Speaking of her eyes- they were usually a vibrant green, but today they resembled a somber hazel. After she was done getting ready, she remained seated at her vanity. Maybe if she stayed still enough, the universe would swallow her whole and she could escape the shambles of her once perfect life.

"Quinnie?" Judy's soft-but-hesitant voice jarred the younger blonde from her reverie.

Quinn turned her head to glance at her mother but did not say a word.

"Are you ready to leave? The service starts in twenty minutes."

Quinn bit her bottom lip before working up the courage to give a small nod.

Ten minutes later, Quinn and Judy had arrived at the Lima Funeral Home. The service was much shorter than the Catholic funerals Quinn had been to all her life. There were no pungent flowers, minimal decorations, and a closed casket. Puck's rabbi recited some scripture readings from Psalms (a book of the Bible that Quinn was quite familiar with herself), his younger sister read his eulogy, and the service concluded with a closing prayer. Everyone then returned to their cars and followed the hearse to the cemetery where Puck was to be buried.

Quinn's face remained stoic throughout the ceremony. She felt like only a shell of the charismatic and effervescent person she usually was; like everything that made her "Quinn" had been scooped out and buried in the ground with Noah. She found herself wondering if she would ever be that carefree person again.

They held a small reception afterward that provided the guests with light refreshments as they quietly mingled, remembering the life that was lost far too soon. Nearly every former New Directions member was present, and even a few sore thumbs (since when had Sebastian Smythe and Puck been friends?). Quinn had to admit that it was nice to see her old classmates, but the circumstance under which they were reunited was too depressing for her to enjoy catching up.

About a half hour into the gathering, Quinn took a seat in a booth by herself. Nobody dared to sit down beside her, knowing that she probably wanted to be alone at this difficult time. She held an untouched cup of water in her hands as she allowed her mind to wander, trying her best to escape the situation she currently found herself faced with.

**…**

_**ARTIE** _

"Who dis be?" Artie had answered his phone like he always did on that sunny Sunday morning.

"Artie. It's me. It's Tina," his ex-girlfriend said.

Artie sat up a little straighter when he heard the tone of her voice. He knew it all too well. She was crying.

They had only been broken up for a little over a month, but had vowed to stay friends. And they had- which was why it confused Artie to hear her voice crack on the other end of the line.

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound like you're upset," he noted.

"You haven't heard, have you?" Tina sniffled.

Artie's heart began thumping in his chest.

"Heard what?" came his weak reply.

"Puck. He's gone."

From that moment on, leading up to the former jock's funeral, his days had been a blur. Artie had never been much of a crier- even with the shitty hand life had given him. He usually would turn to a creative outlet to express his grief. He had written poetry for months after Finn died almost five years ago. But this time, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He couldn't eat. He couldn't even watch movies. Nothing sounded appealing except laying in bed. So that's what he did.

To an outsider, it may have seemed like he and Puck could never have been friends. They were just about as different as opposites come, and though it had taken him quite a bit of time to forgive the bigger man for trapping him in a Port-A-Potty all those years ago, they had become closer friends than many realized. Puck was one of the only friends from Glee Club that Artie had stayed in touch with after leaving Lima. To say that his world was rocked by the loss of Noah Puckerman would be an understatement.

After the service, Artie and the other New Directions alumni had gone to the "reception" at Breadstix. Artie couldn't help but think that the casual Italian restaurant was a strange place for what was essentially a funeral after-party, but who was he to judge? It's probably what Puckerman would have wanted.

Artie attempted to make small talk with his high school pals, but everyone was too distracted by the elephant in the room. Artie sipped his drink as he watched Quinn sitting alone from across the restaurant. Even in mourning she looked poised and put together, he noticed.

Artie couldn't help but have feelings for her- he had since they were six years old. She had always been out of his league, though. She was a cheerleader, he was a nerd. She dated football players, he was a guy whose mother still cut his hair and who wore saddle shoes on legs that don't work. Even though they had both changed since high school, he knew that he and Quinn Fabray could never be together in this lifetime.

There had been a moment during her senior year when a car crash left her wheelchair-bound, and he briefly thought that maybe- _just maybe_ \- they could be together. But that pipedream was soon diminished when Teen Jesus showed up and Quinn miraculously relearned to walk.

In all the years they had known each other, there had never been a right moment for him to express the way he felt about her, and the time was certainly not now; not after she just lost the man she loved and he was also fresh out of a serious relationship. However, even after acknowledging that now was not the time to be kindling a romance with her, Artie couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl with the honey blonde hair.

She stared off into space as fellow mourners moved around her. Artie's heart broke to see his friend like this. He knew that he had been a shoulder to lean on after her accident, and he had a feeling that she needed him now as well, just as she had then. After coming to that conclusion, he placed his beverage glass between his thighs and pushed off in the girl's direction. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice the telltale sound of his rubber wheels on the hardwood floor as he approached.

"Hey, Quinn," he spoke up.

Quinn startled slightly at the familiar voice coming from beside her.

"Hi, Artie," she greeted him with the smallest of smiles for her old friend she hadn't seen in years.

Artie recognized the look on her face. It was the look of someone who needed saving. Artie didn't really consider himself the knight-in-shining-armor type, but he could step up to the challenge (metaphorically, of course) if it was presented.

He sighed to himself before asking:

"Wanna get out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**ARTIE** _

To Artie's surprise, Quinn nodded.

She slid out from beneath the booth and followed him out the door of the restaurant, glancing behind her only once to make sure nobody was watching.

Artie wasn't sure where they were going to escape to. He probably should've had something in mind before asking, but it was too late now. Quinn walked a couple paces behind him over to where his car was parked. He unlocked the doors and the girl slid into the passenger's seat as Artie transferred from his chair into the driver's seat. After dissembling his chair and stowing it in the back, he used the hand controls his car was equipped with to drive the vehicle out of the parking lot.

His body was on autopilot, and he wasn't even consciously sure where he was taking them until they pulled into the parking lot of The Lima Bean. Puck's service had been early in the morning, so it was still before noon. He knew for a fact that they could both use a piping hot cup of pick-me-up caffeine.

After ordering their drinks, the two friends found a table in the back corner of the cafe. Artie pulled one of the chairs away and set it against the wall before parking himself in the spot he had left vacant. Quinn sat across from him and took a small sip of her drink before setting it on the table.

"Thanks, Artie," she said with a small-but-grateful smile on her face.

"I just did what any good friend would do," he shrugged. "You look like you could use a friend."

Quinn nodded somberly.

"You have no idea," she replied. "Britt and Santana are the closest friends I have from home, but they're married- they could never even imagine the pain I'm feeling."

Artie was surprised that she opened up to him so fast. His original plan was to help her take her mind off of things, even if just for a moment, but he could tell that that wasn't what she needed. She needed someone to listen to her. So that's what he did.

"I hate being home in Lima. Everywhere I turn there's a reminder of him. Every day that I think I might be doing okay, I see something as stupid as an ATM and it makes me think of him. Remember when he tried to steal one and got sent to juvie?" Quinn asked with a chuckle.

Artie nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. Puck's stint in juvie had been what launched the unlikely friendship between the boys after Puck had insisted that he was going to use Artie as his community service.

Quinn's face fell as quickly as the smile had appeared as she continued talking.

"But I can't go back to Connecticut because it's worse there. That was _our_ place. Everywhere I go I just see his face. And that lopsided douchey grin. It's so painful."

Artie reached out and covered her hand with his, hoping to bring her some comfort.

"I just…" Quinn's voice trailed off as she averted her eyes upwards to try and keep the tears that were welling up in her eyes from falling. "I just really miss him, Artie."

It took everything in him not to tear up himself. Quinn had been one of the only other alumni that Artie kept in touch after they both graduated high school. They rarely interacted within Glee Club- except for the months after Quinn's accident when they were inseparable- so it surprised many to find out that they were such good friends to this day.

"I know you do. I miss him too," he said, rubbing his thumb across the skin on the top of her hand.

Quinn gave a small laugh through glossy eyes.

"He was terrible to you. I can't believe you forgave him for that."

Artie shrugged. He didn't dwell on the fact that Puck had made a few years of his life a living hell. Joining Glee Club had changed him. Artie wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"I can't believe you forgave him for knockin' you up, woman!" he retorted.

Quinn gave a hearty laugh and a smile immediately appeared on Artie's face. He had always loved her laugh, and given the circumstances he was sure she hadn't felt much joy in a while.

"Touché."

Seeing Quinn happy, even just for a brief passing moment, was everything to Artie.

On some distant level, Artie understood what Quinn was going through. Though Tina definitely wasn't dead, Artie was certainly blindsided by their breakup. They had been on-again-off-again throughout high school, before beginning to get serious during college. They had talked about marriage, kids… Artie really thought that she was the one. But they say that history repeats itself, and sure enough, the moment Mike Chang waltzed back into the picture, Artie was kicked to the curb. He didn't hold it against Tina- he knew how impulsive she could be- but it definitely stung to know that he would never measure up to Mike Chang in her eyes.

* * *

_**QUINN** _

"Rachel texted me," Quinn said softly, bringing the mood of the conversation back down. "She texted me as soon as she heard. She said that I could call her whenever because she knows how it feels."

Artie nodded, but remained silent.

Quinn broke eye contact with her friend and looked away.

"Finn's death hit me so hard back then, and he was an ex- just a friend at the time. I couldn't even bring myself to come back to Ohio for his funeral. Do you know how messed up I must've been? To not say goodbye? And now I'm in Rachel's shoes; I know how she felt. And I don't…" Quinn's words trailed off as she contemplated what to say next. "I don't know how she ever moved on. How she got married after losing him. Just the idea of dating somebody else when he should still be here… it isn't right."

"Well, Finn and Rachel weren't together when he passed away," Artie pointed out. "Maybe it was easier for her because… I don't know. It didn't feel like she was cheating on him in a way by seeing somebody else."

"Come on, Artie. You know that they were always together. Even when they were broken up, we all knew they would find their way back to each other. They were soulmates. And Puck was mine."

"Maybe so. But I believe you can have more than one soulmate," Artie said.

"I don't know about that," Quinn said, looking down at her hands which now gripped her coffee cup. "I don't think I'll ever find somebody as special as him again."

"He was one-of-a-kind," Artie admitted with a small smile. "But I don't think soulmates have to be in a romantic way. I think there are certain people you will meet in your life who you just connect with more than anybody else. You just know it isn't a typical thing, but you understand each other perfectly and the world is just more magical when you're together."

Quinn lifted her gaze as she listened intently.

"And I don't think your soulmate has to necessarily be your 'significant other', so to speak. It could be a parent, or teacher, or… a friend. And that sometimes souls have a way of connecting without our knowledge. That's why you can meet someone for the first time, but somewhere a spark ignites and you just… know. You know it's not the first time you've felt them."

This is just one reason why Artie was such an amazing friend. He was constantly going out of his way to help others and he always knew the right thing to say to make somebody feel better. Quinn had once read somewhere that "those who have suffered understand suffering and therefore extend their hand". Artie had been through more in his twenty-four years than many will endure in a lifetime. Artie was wise beyond his years, and she had discovered many moons ago that he was the best person to go to for advice or if you needed a shoulder to cry on. He's a gem.

"Q, listen to me," he said, taking her hands in his. "You're strong. The strongest person I know. It would have scared the hell out of me to have been expecting a baby as a sophomore in high school. You were a child yourself, for God's sake. And even braver than that, is the fact that you gave her up because you knew that you couldn't give her the life she deserved. And throughout all of that, you remained the top of your class and were accepted to Yale."

"Where are you going with this, Artie?" Quinn asked, slightly embarrassed that he could list off all of her accomplishments like that at the drop of a hat.

"My point is that you've overcome everything that life tried to throw your way. You've prevailed over things that would have discouraged and sidetracked everyone else," he told her. "I know that right now losing Puck seems like the end of the world. But if you take that grief and use it as fuel to drive you forward- just as you did in high school- you will be able to move mountains. Puck wouldn't want you to dwell on his death, you and I both know that. He'd want you to be happy."

Quinn took one of her hands back from Artie to wipe away the tear that was running down her cheek before returning it to his grasp.

"Thank you, Artie. You're a good friend," she said with a grateful smile.

"I try my best, yo," he answered casually, eliciting a small giggle from the blonde. "Now, I don't know what you're up to today, since I just kind of kidnapped you and all, but my mother has been waiting on me hand and foot since I got back to Lima. If you want to come over and maybe watch a movie or something like the old days, I'm sure she'll have some freshly baked warm chocolate chip cookies to serve us, true Nancy Abrams style."

The smile on Quinn's face stayed there as she nodded.

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this story so far! Please leave me any reviews, thoughts, messages, and suggestions you have on this story! Reading your feedback really motivates me to continue writing! Thank you!
> 
> xoxo QuinnAbrams


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**QUINN** _

"Hey Ma, Quinn's gonna hang here for a little while," Artie said as he and Quinn entered his kitchen once they had arrived at his house.

"Of course," Nancy replied, walking over to envelop Quinn in a motherly hug. "You can stay here as long as you want to. I'll make cookies."

Quinn gave Artie's mom a grateful smile before following Artie to his room.

"I told you she'd bake something," Artie joked with a shake of his head.

"I like it," Quinn replied. "My mother was never the type of mom who would make anything. We ate takeout most nights- if she didn't call in a chef to make us some elaborate five-course meal, of course. Your mom is like a breath of fresh air."

Artie's house was the cozy home that Quinn had always longed for. The hallways were lined with mismatched picture frames that contained candids and loving snapshots of Artie and his younger sister. The couches were covered in throw pillows and soft blankets, and it always smelled like something delicious was in the oven. Quinn couldn't help but compare it to the house she grew up in- the marble flooring and visibly expensive decor made the home uninviting, and the bright white walls in her house were decorated with various family portraits in matching frames shot by a professional photographer. Artie's house was that of the stereotypical boy next door, and it always made Quinn feel all warm inside whenever she got the chance to visit.

Artie wheeled over to his dresser and opened some drawers, taking out two pairs of sweatpants and two t-shirts, throwing one outfit pairing at Quinn.

"Put these on," he directed, setting the other outfit on his lap before heading towards the ensuite bathroom. "You can't wear nice clothes for a movie marathon. It's against the rules."

Quinn smiled as he disappeared into the bathroom. She began slipping out of her dress and threw on the clothes he had lent her: a 2012 National Showchoir Championships t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. The pants were much too long for her, though, so she rolled them a few times at the waistband. She was in the process of taking her necklace off when Artie reappeared. He had ditched his funeral suit and tie for a grey t-shirt and navy blue joggers. He rolled out of the bathroom with his clothes and shoes on his lap and set them on his bed before reapproaching his dresser to get some socks for his bare feet that were resting on the footplate of his wheelchair.

"I didn't realize how long your legs are, Artie," Quinn commented, eliciting a small laugh from the man as he used his hands to pull up each leg one by one so that he could wrestle on his socks.

"Optical illusion. The chair adds a year to my age but subtracts a good amount of my height," Artie replied. Quinn had always found his self-deprecating humor charming. "I'm actually around five-foot-eight if I were standing upright. But my dad's pretty tall, so maybe if my accident had happened when I was a little older, I'd be taller."

Quinn noted how Artie didn't say, "If my accident hadn't happened", but instead chose to say "If my accident had happened later on in life". She couldn't help but admire the way he had accepted the circumstance he was in. Acceptance had been what she struggled with the most after her own crash. She thought back to when Artie had tried his best to help her embrace all that her life could be even though she was in a chair. He had just been trying to help her, but she was in a deep state of denial and didn't want to accept his aid. Artie still subconsciously teaches her lessons on adaptability every day, and looking back on her eighteen-year-old self, Quinn definitely could have used his guidance and encouragement instead of pushing him away.

"Alright, woman, what do you say? Movie marathon in the living room with some cookies and lemonade?" Artie asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

Quinn couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes and smile at her friend's enthusiasm. Nobody got excited about movies the way that Artie did, and his passion for the cinema was contagious.

"Lead the way," she replied, gesturing towards the doorway that led to the rest of his house.

* * *

_**ARTIE** _

He led Quinn through his kitchen and into the living room, the aroma of cookies in the oven wafting through the entire house. Artie grabbed the remote control off of the coffee table and turned on the TV before effortlessly transferring from his chair to the plush couch.

When he was settled, Quinn took a seat beside him, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"So, whatcha in the mood to watch?" Artie asked her, flipping through the options on his Netflix account.

"Something cheesy and sappy," Quinn replied honestly.

Artie's face lit up.

"I know just the thing."

He scrolled through dozens of movies before coming across the title he was searching for.

"Aha!" he said as he clicked on the movie.

" _Bridget Jones's Diary_?!" Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Artie's selection. "I would not have pegged you for a rom-com fan."

"I'm a director, Q," he reasoned. "I know a good film when I see one."

Quinn took the remote from his hand and pressed play before leaning up next to him. Artie put his arm around her as the opening credits began to play.

Shortly after the movie had started, Nancy Abrams entered the room holding a tray with a plate of warm cookies and two tall glasses of lemonade. Quinn and Artie munched on their snack as they enjoyed the movie. Quinn couldn't help but find Artie's directorial comments hilarious- he had clearly put a lot of thought into these notes and he had definitely seen the iconic movie more times than he cared to admit.

"See that? Right there?! One of the best character introductions in the history of Hollywood!" Artie pointed at the screen excitedly as it showed an elevator door opening to reveal Daniel Cleaver. "Here we see Daniel, and as our Bridget is listing off all of the reasons why she shouldn't date him, the lines 'What you want, baby I got it' from Aretha Franklin's seminal anthem 'Respect' are playing in the background. Gold! Just gold!"

"You are _such_ a dork!" Quinn giggled, giving him a playful slap on his toned bicep.

After finishing their refreshments, Quinn once again snuggled up next to Artie's side. They finished the first movie in no time, Artie's critical analysis of the film making it that much more enjoyable.

About halfway through _Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason_ , Quinn drifted off to sleep as her head rested on Artie's shoulder. Artie paused the movie, not wanting her to miss a moment (the second film was his favorite in the trilogy, after all). He let the blonde sleep as his mind raced with thoughts. Despite how peaceful she looked, he knew that she was hurting. He had a feeling that Quinn hadn't slept much in the last week, so he was honored that she felt comfortable enough to catch up on her Z's beside him.

He considered the girl as she slept. They had known each other since Kindergarten- of course, she had gone by Lucy then. Lucy Fabray was a chubby bespectacled girl with two brunette pigtails. She was the smartest girl in the class, even back then. She was quiet but determined, and Artie was drawn to her. She moved away shortly after Artie's accident, and when he finally returned to school, she was nowhere to be found. Then, like fate, on his first day as a freshman at McKinley High, he made eye contact with the head cheerleader- a pretty blonde named Quinn. As their eyes met, he felt that spark. That instant connection that awoke something inside of him and said: "You know her from somewhere".

Quinn didn't immediately look away. She had recognized him too; his side-swept straight brown hair, black rectangular glasses, and funny sweaters. The wheelchair had caught her off guard for a brief moment before she turned her attention back to her Cheerios teammates.

Quinn and Artie hadn't gotten the chance to speak until a few weeks after she joined Glee Club when they were paired together for a ballad assignment. They met up after school to rehearse but ended up spending the hour catching up. Quinn explained her transition from outcast Lucy to popular Quinn, and Artie told her about his accident. They discovered that they still had the same friendly connection that they had a decade before, and movie nights became kind of their "thing". Unbeknownst to the rest of their mutual friends, after every Friday night football game, Quinn would head to Artie's house where they would cozy up and indulge in a new DVD from Artie's extensive collection.

Artie had always looked at Quinn like she was the greatest person in the world. He saw beneath her gorgeous features, which he somehow knew that her influx of boyfriends didn't. Artie saw her as witty, inquisitive, and insightful. What would their friends think if they found out about the way he felt about her? What about the rest of the school? He didn't want his little crush to somehow ruin the amazing friendship that they had. She was just his Quinn, and he was okay with that.

Their tight-knit friendship began to get a little rocky at the beginning of her senior year- she had a rough summer and decided to dye her hair pink and join The Skanks. She wouldn't return Artie's calls, and it broke his heart. A couple of months later when she decided to make her dramatic return to Glee Club, they were awkwardly distant. But then, Quinn's accident had happened, and Artie had spent nearly every day with her in the hospital, much to the girl's chagrin. He tried to teach her everything she needed to know about life in a chair, but she was depressed and pushed him farther and farther away. Artie remembered the shock he felt when he saw her struggle to stand up at prom, and he was truly happy for her when she walked across the stage at graduation a month later. Despite all of her successes, he couldn't help but miss his friend, though.

Quinn had pulled Artie aside and apologized for the way she treated him when she had come home from Yale for Thanksgiving the following fall. Of course, he had accepted her apology, but deep down he knew that it was a long-shot to wish for things to go back to the way they once were. He had loved her all these years- whether she was Lucy or Quinn, whether she was pregnant or the most popular girl in school- but he never acted on his feelings for fear of judgment from others. It was something he regretted every day.

Just then, Quinn stirred next to him, rubbing her eyes and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Artie chuckled as Quinn looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's about five-thirty," he answered, looking at his watch. "I can drive you home if you'd like."

Quinn yawned and nodded, vacating her comfy spot on the couch. Artie moved back into his chair before leading her out to the garage where they both climbed in his car.

Artie drove the short distance that separated their houses, enjoying the presence of the girl to his right. He really had missed her, and today was reminiscent of old times, even under the depressing circumstances.

He pulled into the driveway of the Fabrays' mansion, and Quinn turned to him with a look of panic on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Artie, I'm still wearing your clothes! And mine are still on your bed!"

Artie shrugged.

"Well, that just means that we have to hang out again tomorrow. We still have a movie-and-a-half left of the best film series in history, yo!"

Quinn nodded and gave a small laugh.

"Bye, Artie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Artie waved her off and watched as she disappeared into the house before pulling out of the driveway. He turned up the volume of the music that had been playing softly in the background. The radio station was playing Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved", and Artie couldn't help but relate the song's message to the current situation he found himself in with Quinn.

As he drove home, he listened intently to the lyrics:

_Beauty queen of only eighteen she_

_Had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her, she_

_Always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up_

_At your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this story so far! Please leave me any reviews, thoughts, messages, and suggestions you have on this story! Reading your feedback really motivates me to continue writing! Thank you!
> 
> xoxo QuinnAbrams


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**QUINN** _

After Artie dropped her off at her house, Quinn immediately went upstairs and shut herself in her bedroom. She didn't need her mother asking her where she'd been all day. She just wanted to be alone. She had some thinking to do.

Quinn flopped down on her back onto her bed. She had expected today to be one of the worst days of her life. In some ways, it had been, of course, but hanging out with Artie had really turned her day around.

Artie was a friend that she could depend on 24/7. He always had been. He was one of the only people she was friends with in high school who also had known her as Lucy all those years ago. In Kindergarten, he had been a scrawny nerdy kid who dressed like a grandpa at the ripe age of six- not too far of a cry of who he was in high school. Looking back on it, Quinn remembered Artie always following her around like a lost puppy who thought she was his mother. Artie was quiet, but his big blue eyes told Quinn that he was kind. Whenever they made eye contact, he would give her a supportive smile, and she would give him one in return. They weren't playmates as much as they were acquaintances, but Quinn would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his company.

A few years later, around the time that she found out that her family was moving to a different town for her father's work, she had noticed Artie's prolonged absence from school. She heard rumors spreading around that he had died in a car accident or something, and she prayed every night that that wasn't true. Quinn knew that the sweet boy didn't have a mean bone in his body- he couldn't possibly have done something to _deserve_ this. She looked for him every day in class, but he never came back. Not before she had to move away, at least. She lived the next eight years of her life wondering what had happened to him; at some point along the way, she must have begun to assume that those kids were telling the truth. Maybe he was gone.

After switching schools, the girl found herself as the subject to endless tormenting by her new peers. She earned herself the nickname "Lucy Caboosey", and absolutely hated going to class every day. She hated the way the popular kids made her feel. And after enduring years of bullying, she decided to take things into her own hands and do something about it. She started ballet, discovered she was athletic before moving on to gymnastics, and eventually, cheerleading. She went on ProActiv for her acne and dyed her hair blonde. Her dad was more than happy to get his little princess a nose job when she asked, and her family was surprisingly receptive when she asked them to begin calling her by her middle name, Quinn. But before she was able to formally introduce the new-and-improved Lucy Q. Fabray to the world, her father once again received a new job offer, this time back in Lima. Lima was such a big town that they had two high schools- William McKinley High and North Lima High- so Quinn figured she wouldn't be going to school with many of the people she vaguely knew from second grade.

For the most part, she was right. She joined the Cheerios as a Freshman, and students who hadn't given her the time of day when she was Lucy were now parting like the Red Sea when she came down the hallway. She was on top of the world, having turned her life around completely, and it felt good to be the bully instead of the victim for once.

But at the beginning of her Sophomore year, she saw him. Pleated khakis, collared shirts, sweater vests… Even his mannerisms were the same- she watched him as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave a small chuckle as he talked to that Asian girl with the annoying stutter. His teeth were still as perfect as they had been then, and he still had the same small dimples. He was sitting in a red wheelchair now, with casters that lit up in different colors as he rolled by. Quinn couldn't help but stare, not because of the chair, just to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. It _was_ really him, wasn't it? She got her answer when his head turned and their eyes connected. She watched the funny expression on his face and she could tell he was trying to place her. After a moment or two, Quinn had turned back around, her sandy blonde ponytail bobbing behind her. _So that Artie kid hadn't died after all_ , she remembered thinking.

She didn't see much of him for the next few weeks after that first silent interaction- not until Coach Sylvester selected her, Santana, and Brittany to be her spies by having them join that dorky Glee Club. Even once she joined the club, she did her best to steer clear of Artie. It wasn't like she was worried he would accidentally roll over her toes while dancing or anything, it was just that _nobody_ at McKinley could know about her past life as Lucy.

She was bound to interact with Artie at some point, though, and the time came when Mr. Schuester had them pick their partners out of a hat for ballad week. As if by fate, Artie had selected her name, and Quinn couldn't help but smile at how visibly happy he was to have chosen her. She could tell that he had been waiting for a chance to talk to her.

They reserved the choir room one day after school to rehearse, and Quinn would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy getting to spend some time with the boy one-on-one. It turns out those kids hadn't been _completely_ wrong- Artie had been in a very serious car accident, which rendered him paralyzed from the waist down. He told her about how he had spent months in the hospital before transferring to a rehab facility, and that since he had missed so much school, he had no choice but to repeat second grade (which was why he was a year behind her now). She told him about the bullying she'd withstood and how she managed to drop seventy pounds and scale the social pyramid. After making Artie pinky promise not to tell anybody about her past life, they briefly rehearsed their number.

As they were exiting the choir room, she suggested that they hang out sometime. His face lit up with surprise at her suggestion and he eagerly nodded. And that's how their secret Friday night movie marathons started. Quinn would pick up some greasy burgers from a fast food joint for them on her way to his house immediately following the football game she had been cheering at, and they would spend time together watching all different genres of movies. Quinn could tell Artie had a real appreciation for film, and she could definitely see him working in production- or as a movie critic- someday.

Artie had been the first one Quinn confided in about the paternity of her unborn child, and he was her rock throughout her pregnancy. He had even offered his home for her to stay at when her parents kicked her out. He was a true friend, and Quinn shuddered as she remembered the way she'd treated him throughout her Senior year- she ignored his phone calls all summer, quit Glee Club, and gave him the cold shoulder for the majority of the year. Despite all of this, after her car crash, he was there sitting vigil at her bedside when she woke up. He was the one to break the news to her about her spine, and he relentlessly tried to help her adjust to her new normal, but she only pushed him further away. She was a terrible friend to him for over a year, and that was still a regret she held to this day.

After they had both graduated from high school, they began to talk more, but today had been their first time really "hanging out" since her Junior year. And it felt good.

Like, really good.

Quinn had always viewed Artie as somebody who was caring, accepting, and wise- all perfect traits for a significant other, but he just didn't fit into her "typical" boyfriend mold, so she had never pursued the possibility of dating him. She always thought that he would be an amazing husband and father one day, but she never pictured _herself_ spending forever with him. Now, she realized just how childish that thought process had been. Granted Artie wasn't as buff or popular as Finn, Puck, or Sam, but he was the total package. Any girl would be lucky to have someone like him, and it's just a shame that she missed out on such a great guy because she was so worried about her image.

Tonight, waking up on his couch, in his arms, had made her realize that. That all these years she had been trying to suppress the feelings she had for him because of how she- no, how _they_ \- would be viewed by others.

Puck was an amazing man- but Artie is _exceptional_. And Quinn realized that now. On the day of her boyfriend's funeral. How messed up is that?!

Quinn rolled over onto her side. She breathed in Artie's familiar and comforting scent that lingered on his clothes she was wearing. Rational Quinn knew that she was probably just feeling lonely and depressed without Puck, and she was probably just attaching herself to Artie because he was there to console her. However, Quinn the Flirt couldn't help but be excited to hang out with him again tomorrow. She had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him, and she had never felt this way about Artie before. What could that possibly mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter than I usually write, but I wanted to use it to address Quinn's POV and her memories of their friendship when they were little and throughout high school, as well as how she feels about Artie. Sorry if some of it was a little repetitive with the last chapter from Artie's POV, but that was kind of the point!
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this story so far! Please leave me any reviews, thoughts, messages, and suggestions you have on this story! Reading your feedback really motivates me to continue writing! Thank you!
> 
> xoxo QuinnAbrams


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**QUINN** _

"I don't know, Rach. I'm just confused," Quinn said to her friend as they sat down at a table at one of the hot new lunch restaurants in Lima. "I've always had a soft spot for Artie, but now it's different. I just want to be with him _all_ the time."

"I remember feeling kind of like that," Rachel confessed, taking a sip of her lemon water. "I think that's the reason why I had that short-lived fling with Sam a few years back. I just missed being close to somebody the way I was with Finn, and Sam was there to fill the void."

Quinn sighed as she listened to Rachel's words. Part of her wanted to acknowledge that that was all this was- just Artie stepping up as a good friend in her time of need. But another part of her felt that this was _more_.

She and Artie had been hanging out every single day since they reconnected at Puck's funeral almost two weeks before. Artie was in no rush to get back to the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles, and Quinn was certainly not eager to return to Connecticut without her boyfriend, so they were enjoying their extended stay in their rather boring hometown. They had blown through the _Bridget Jones_ trilogy, as well as the _Indiana Jones_ series, and even _Twilight_. Quinn was feeling more connected to Artie than she had back in high school. She felt something special between them, but she didn't know if it was selfish of her to move on so quickly after Puck's passing.

Rachel had also stuck around Lima these last few weeks to spend time with both of her dads. Rachel was one of Quinn's best friends, and she had been through a similar experience in her own life by losing Finn, so Quinn had called up the girl and asked her to meet up for lunch. She knew that if anyone could help her through her current love life dilemma, it was the brutally honest Rachel Berry.

"I mean, from what you tell me, it seems like you and Artie complement each other very well. I'll admit, even in a friend group that has the sex drive of bunnies and the bed-hopping skills of a polygamist cult, it was not a pairing that I saw coming," Rachel shrugged as she poured the low-fat dressing on her salad. "But that doesn't mean I don't ship it," she was quick to add.

While Quinn had briefly filled Rachel in on the background of her and Artie's friendship, she wasn't sure that anyone would be able to comprehend just how close they actually were besides the two of them. From the perspective of an outsider, Quinn did suppose that their potential relationship would look random and be kind of hard to grasp.

"I guess the only ones that actually understand the apparent sexual tension and deep friendship that we have is me and him," Quinn replied. "It just feels weird to be so happy with somebody- somebody that Puck was friends with- immediately after his death."

Rachel nodded.

"Been there! I mean, look at me! I'm happily married to Jesse St. James- a man Finn _hated_. So I'm not exactly the person you want to go to for advice on moving on after the loss of someone you loved," Rachel gave a small laugh. "Despite it all though, I think Finn is looking down on me and that he's happy because I'm happy."

Quinn listened intently to what her friend had to say.

"If Artie makes you feel like the most important person in the world, and you love who you are when you're with him, I say go for it," the brunette told her. "Artie's a sweet guy, Q. I definitely think he has your best interests at heart."

A small smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

She knew that she could count on Rachel to point her in the right direction. Her friend had made some questionable decisions in her past (Quinn was still grateful that her own accident had been what stopped Finn and Rachel from getting married as teenagers!), but things always seemed to work out for her in the end. Rachel was now a Tony Award-winning actress, married to the Vocal Adrenaline breakout star turned Broadway actor/director/producer, and had a young son. Quinn felt confident that Rachel had given her good advice, and now it was just time for her to come up with a way to confess her feelings to Artie, even if it meant putting their newly rekindled friendship in jeopardy.

* * *

_**ARTIE** _

**Leaving my place now. Be there in 5. -Q** , Artie read the text message he had just received.

His palms sweat nervously as he put his phone back in his pocket and anticipated the girl's arrival. This week, he had been really thinking about his long-time feelings for Quinn. And he finally feels like he may have worked up enough courage to confess to her how he feels.

Of course, his mind once again wandered back to whether or not it was too soon for him to spring this upon her so quickly after Puck's death. He wondered how his mohawked buddy would feel about the nerd in the wheelchair jumping (figuratively, of course) at the chance to move in on his lady before his body was even cold. However, this time, Artie quickly pushed the thought away. After all, he had wasted so many years wondering what others would think if they were together… Why waste any more time caring about what people thought about them? If they have learned anything in the last month, it's that life is short and there's no time like the present.

Before he knew it, Quinn was knocking on the front door. Artie answered it and greeted her before they headed off to his bedroom. They had recently begun watching their movies on his bed, as it was much more comfortable than the couch, and, since they were both grown adults, his parents didn't really have much of a say about whether or not he brought girls in there anymore.

Artie transferred from his chair to the mattress, and after he had arranged his legs accordingly, Quinn sat down beside him. Today's movie selection was a personal favorite of both of them- _Forrest Gump_. They watched the movie in mostly silence, save for the occasional directorial comment from Artie, as both parties had a lot on their minds. As the film went on, it was hard to miss the fact that they were definitely lying a little closer to one another than usual.

Eventually, Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and reached for the remote to pause the TV. She turned around and leaned on her elbows on the bed, now facing Artie who still lay on his back. Quinn was visibly anxious and took a deep breath before talking.

"Artie…" she began, unsure of where to start. "We need to talk. About us."

Artie sat up and scooted himself back so that he could lean against the headboard. His heart sped up as he nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"I know I'm supposed to be in a deep state of depression right now, given all that's happened, and I probably would be if it weren't for you. You have been my rock through this whole nightmare…" she began before deciding it was best to just rip the band-aid off and get to the point. "Artie, what I'm trying to say, is that I think I have feelings for you. Feelings that have always been there, but that I was trying so hard to suppress. And I don't want to suppress them anymore."

An expression that was a mix of shock and exuberance appeared on Artie's face. He was trying to play it cool, but on the inside, he was elated that she had felt the undeniable chemistry between them as well _and_ felt the same way.

"And I know that I shouldn't feel like this, Art. I know it's terrible. Puck hasn't been gone for three weeks yet, and here I am confessing my feelings for one of our mutual friends," she spilled as he listened. She began to get emotional.

Artie shook his head as he reached his arms out to her, inviting her in for a hug.

"You're not a terrible person for allowing yourself to move on, Q. You are allowed to grieve and live at the same time. That's life," he assured her as she snuggled up to his side and wrapped her arms around his torso. "And I'm glad you said something, because… I feel the same way."

Quinn lifted her head so that her tear-filled eyes could meet his. Artie saw the surprised look on her face at his response.

"I've had somewhat of a platonic crush on you since we were six," he laughed. "But in the last few weeks, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. About us."

A small smile appeared on Quinn's face like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And it's okay to feel guilty about feeling this way. I'll come clean about the fact that I was also hesitant to open up to you about this. I didn't want to overstep any boundaries," he said.

Quinn laid her head on his chest as she took it all in. She knew that Artie was right, but she also still felt somewhat in the wrong to move on.

Eventually, she spoke up, opening up even more about what was weighing down on her mind.

"It's just… so messed up that we both got to survive our accidents, and he didn't. I can't help but think that him dying was karma or something for me texting and driving back in high school," she began to cry again. "Like, since I made a full recovery from my injuries, God needed another way to punish me. And who better to come after than the father of my bastard child right when we were living happily together."

"Hey!" Artie scolded her seriously. "You did _not_ cause this to happen to Puck. Do you understand me?! This was not your fault. Don't ever think that."

She nodded a tiny bit before taking in a shaky breath and speaking up again.

"Every man I've ever loved dies, Artie," she sobbed into his shirt. "I can't subject you to the Quinn Curse. I love you too much."

Artie's heart broke as he processed Quinn's emotion-driven words. He lifted the blonde's chin so that their eyes could meet.

"Hey, Q. _Nothing_ is going to happen to me, do you hear me? I've already had my dance with the devil and paid my price. I'm made of steel- literally," he gave a small chuckle, and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the way he could lighten up the mood of any situation, even if it was by making fun of himself.

Quinn stayed with her head against Artie's chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart through his shirt, allowing herself to be instantly calmed by it.

"We can take things slow. We don't have to announce our relationship to everybody right away, either. Let's just navigate this uncertain terrain the best we can. If there's anything that we know about, it's that you don't get to know what's ahead. Let's just keep doing what we're doing, and ease into it all," Artie suggested as he rubbed Quinn's back and stroked her hair.

After a couple of minutes, Quinn sat up and faced Artie with a genuine smile on her face- the first one he had seen from her in a long time.

"I was thinking about what you said at the cafe after Puck's funeral. About soulmates," Quinn said, her green eyes staring intently into Artie's blue ones. "I think we're soulmates, Artie."

A grin spread across Artie's face, his big white teeth and dimples present. And before either of them knew it, they had leaned into each other and were consumed by a passionate kiss. Artie brought one of his hands up to cup Quinn's face, and she rested one of hers on his chest where her head had been just moments before.

And just as they had both expected, it felt like fireworks were going off, even after they parted. It was evident that they were something special, and Artie was eager to take on the world with her by his side.

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This was the final chapter of this story! Short, but sweet.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! I believe that sometime in the future I will write a sequel for this story, but for now, I'd like to explore some other fic ideas I've been sitting on for a while before revisiting this a little later on. This story is definitely filled with enough background information that would make it a solid foundation for a sequel in the future, so that is definitely a strong possibility!
> 
> Thank you so much again to gigundoly for all of the thoughtful reviews and suggestions along the way, and to Chloe2007 for giving me the idea for this story!
> 
> Please leave me any reviews, thoughts, and messages you have after reading on this tale! Reading your feedback really motivates me to continue writing! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> xoxo QuinnAbrams

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this story so far! Please leave me any reviews, thoughts, messages, and suggestions you have on this story! Reading your feedback really motivates me to continue writing! Thank you!
> 
> xoxo QuinnAbrams


End file.
